Defunct Bands
This is a list of Oklahoma bands who are no longer together. # * 13 Cent Kill - Enid, OK * 3 Dates Later - Oklahoma City, OK A * Admiral Grey - Oklahoma City, OK * The Agony Scene - Tulsa, OK * American Boyfriends * Another Alibi - Tulsa, OK * Anubis - Tulsa, OK * Astellaway - Tulsa, OK * At Long Last - Edmond, OK - (2008-2014) * Aviyn - Hominy, OK - (2006-2015) * Axis - Tulsa, OK - (2002-2016) B * Badroot - Tulsa, OK * Bag Eyes - Tulsa, OK * Benny's Little Weasel - Tulsa, OK * Black Canyon - Enid, OK - (2010-2013) * Black Tie Event - Oklahoma City, OK - (2005-2007, 2011) * The Boom Bang - Oklahoma City, OK - (2009-2013) * Bound - Tulsa, OK (?-2015) * Break Up Day - Okmulgee, OK * Brian Parton and the Nashville Rebels - Tulsa, OK * Bulletproof Tiger - Norman, OK - (2010-2011) C * Callupsie - Tulsa, OK * Capitol Cars - Tulsa, OK - (?-2013) * Caroline's Spine - Phoenix, AZ - (1993-2007) * Center of Disease - Tulsa, OK * Chainsaw Kittens - Norman, OK - (1989-2000) * Chrome Pony - Norman, OK - (2010-2018) * Chud - Oklahoma City, OK - (2011-2013) * Congress of a Crow - Tulsa, OK - (2005-2008) * Copius - Tulsa, OK * The Copperheads - Oklahoma City - (?-2016) * Cosmostanza * Count Tutu - Tulsa, OK * Crooked X - Coweta, OK - (2007-2011) * Cross Canadian Ragweed - Yukon, OK - (1994-2010) * Cynical Theory - McAlester, OK D * Dead Shakes - Tulsa, OK (2013-2017) * Debris - Chickasha, OK - (1975-1976, 2005-2013) * Deerpeople - Stillwater, OK - (2009-2016) * Defining Times - Oklahoma City, OK - (2011-2014) * Degage - Tulsa, OK * Depth & Current - Norman, OK - (2009-2015) * Destroyer Destroyer - Oklahoma City, OK - (2004-2008) * Driving Avery - Tulsa/Sand Springs, OK - (2009-2011) * Dr. Pants - Oklahoma City, OK - (1999-2013) E * The Effects - Tulsa, OK * Entropy - Oklahoma City * Epitaph - Tulsa, OK * Epperley - Tulsa, OK F * Failsafe - Tulsa, OK * Falling High - Oklahoma City, OK * Fanzine - Tulsa, OK * Feathered Rabbit - Oklahoma City, OK - (2010-2017) * The Feds - Dallas, TX * Fiction Society - ?, OK * Fighting Tomorrow - Tulsa, OK - (2006-2009) * First Lady Assassins - Tulsa, OK - (2006-2012) * Free Advertizement - Tulsa, OK - (2001-2003) G * The GAP Band - Tulsa, OK - (1974-2010) * Glass House - Tulsa, OK - (1990-1996) * Glow God - Oklahoma City, OK - (2013-2016) * Good Morning Grizzly - Tulsa, OK - (2011-2013) * The Great Divide - Stillwater, OK (1992-2007, 2011) * Green Corn Revival - Weatherford, OK - (2009-2015) H * Here is There - Tulsa, OK * The Hero Factor - Tulsa, OK * Hollywood Burning - Tulsa, OK * Honeylark - Oklahoma City, OK - (2012-2015) * Husk - ?, OK I J * John Wayne's Bitches - Norman, OK - (2009-2015) K * The Kevorkians - Tulsa?, OK - (1995-?) * Komarov - Oklahoma City, OK - (2008-2011) L * Laron - ? * Low Litas - Tulsa, OK - (2008-2015) * Lucid - ? * Lullaby - Tulsa, OK - (2015-2016) M * Machine Gun Granny - Tulsa, OK * Mellowdramatic Wallflowers - Tulsa, OK * Mercy Street - Tulsa, OK - (2010-2011) * Molly's Yes - Tulsa, OK - (1996-2000) * Mont Lyons - Oklahoma City, OK - (?-2015) * My Dead X - Tulsa, OK * My Solstice - Tulsa, OK N * No Justice - Stillwater, OK - (2001-2013) * No Restraints - Broken Arrow, OK O * Oklahoma Cloud Factory - Oklahoma City, OK - (2007-2014) * Oldman - Tulsa, OK - (?-2018) * On Wings of Wax - ? * Outmind - Tulsa, OK - (2003-2005) P * Paperscissor - Yukon, OK - (2011-2016) * Pop Secret - ? * The Pretty Black Chains - Oklahoma City, OK - (2009-2013) * Progress in Color - Glenpool, OK - (2010-2013) * Promo Dave & the Haters - Tulsa, OK - (2008-2013) Q * The Quickening - Tulsa, OK - (2012-2013) R * RadioRadio - Tulsa, OK * Rats Nest - Tulsa, OK - (2013-2015) * Refund Division - Tulsa, OK - (?-2013) * Raze - Tulsa, OK - (1997-2001) * Red Eye Gravy - Tahlequah, OK - (2007-2015) * Rewake - Tulsa, OK - (2000-?) * Rico Muerte - Oklahoma City, OK - (2008-2011) * Rikets - Oklahoma City, OK - (2004-2010) * Ripple Green - Duncan, OK - (2004-2017) * Rook - Tulsa, OK S * Samantha Crain & the Midnight Shivers - Choctaw? * Sax Myle * Shamrock - Tulsa, OK * Shitty/Awesome - Norman, OK - (2009-2013) * The Side Effects - Tulsa, OK * Silver Screen Monsters - Tulsa, OK - (2016-2017) * Slamcat - Tulsa, OK * Smarty Pants - Edmond, OK * South City Sons - Tulsa, OK * Special Disaster Team - Norman, OK - (1999-2004) * Stardeath & White Dwarfs - Oklahoma City, OK - (?-2016) * Starlight Mints - Norman, OK - (1998-2010) * Steeples - Oklahoma City, OK - (2008-2009, 2009-2010) * Still Breathing - Oklahoma City, OK * Stone Soup - ? * Submerged in Dirt - Tulsa, OK - (2005-?) * Suffer the Masses - Tulsa, OK * Swamp Fox - Tulsa, OK * Synergy Factor - Tulsa, OK - (2002-2005) T * The Televised - ? * Tex Montana's Fireball Four - Tulsa, OK * Them Apples - Oklahoma City, OK - (2012-2016) * Them Hounds - Oklahoma City, OK - (2011-2015) * Tiger Lily - Oklahoma City, OK - (2011-2014) * The Tony Romanello Band - Tulsa, OK * Tribe of Souls - Tulsa, OK * Triggerfuse - ? * The Tulsa Band - Tulsa, OK - (18??-?) U * The Uglysuit - Oklahoma City, OK - (2007-2010) * Ultrafix - Tulsa, OK - (1999-2004) * Upside - Norman, OK V * Vastu - Tulsa, OK * Vena Cava - Norman, OK W * The Weeping Tree - Tulsa, OK * Winnowing Poets - Tulsa, OK * Wither - Owasso, OK * Wreckless Process * The Wurly Birds - Oklahoma City, OK - (2010-2016) X Y Z